The present invention relates to a selectively moveable book and table holder especially for hospital beds having side rails.
During hospital stays, the patient is provided with little space for placement of reading material, tissue boxes, a beverage glass, flower arrangements and other gifts provided to make the hospital stay pleasurable. Usually space is provided on a movable cart having a tray that can be rolled in front of the patient. However, the movable cart provides only limited space for the above-mentioned items and the tray on the movable cart only has a single planar surface. The items can easily be shifted or spilled when the cart is transferred to and from the patient. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a movable tray that can optionally provide a planar surface for the placement of dinner trays or as a writing or card playing surface. It is also desirable to provide a surface that can hold such items as beverage glasses, flower arrangements, etc. in place without shifting or spilling when the surface is moved to or from the patient. it is further desirable for the writing surface to be optionally removable. It is further desirable to provide a moveable book holder that holds a book in place without effort from the patient.